Be back soon
by PerfectionIsntSexy
Summary: Brittany went out with Artie. But it's fine, she'd be back soon. Pucktana friendship!


Puck strolled sadly into the Latinas room and lowered himself heavily beside her on the bed.

"It's like 2am, how come she isn't back?"

"They probably had a lot to talk about." Santana waves the question away because she didn't want to talk about. She'd be home soon and everything would be fine.

"How long ago'd she leave?"

"7 hours and 13 minutes." Santana replied a little too quickly. It wasn't as though she were counting or anything. They both sat there in a knowing silence. One not really wanting to talk about and the other not knowing how to bring it up.

He looked down to find a tan hand firmly clutching a phone to her chest.

"You've tried calling her huh?"

"Maybe once..or 7 times." she replied happily, she had no reason to worry. She'd be back soon.

"Right..7 hours..out, with an ex..on a date."

"It's not a date! It isn't alright." she yelled at the boy who held his hands up in defence.

"Alright! Alright, it's not a date."

"It's just..2 people going out together."

"Yeah, talking about themselves. Catching up. Moving on. Getting to know each other. Whilst eating expensive food..there's a word for that Santana. And it's called a date."

"Puck! You know you're really not helping? Which I assume is what you came here to do. And if you didn't, then get out."

"I'm sorry." he sighed, "You're right. I'm not as trusting as you. If you trust Brittany then that's all that matters right?..her phone probably died and she's stuck in traffic." it was more of a question than a reassuring statement. Also it did kinda get him out of the doghouse with the girl.

Santana growled in frustration. "Her phone was fully charged. And traffic? It's 2am. What traffic is there at 2am? God damn it! This is exactly the type of thing she'd do. She's probably fucking him to piss me off."

"Well its working isn't it? You're pretty pissed." Santana gave him the 'well duh' look and he coughed awkwardly before continuing. "Why would she try to piss you off? What'd you do?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"Whoa what? Why would you assume it's me that's done something?"

"Because she left and not you. So come on. Tell Puckerman how you fucked up this time."

"I didn't do anything Puck!...Melissa."

"You did Melissa?" he wast sure whether to be shocked, pissed..or turned on. No, he was mad. Definitely mad. How could Santana cheat?

"What? No! No Puck. Jeez. You know she's a crazy bitch right."

"I guess hiding in your basement is kinda crazy.." instantly regretting what he said.

"What? What the fuck. When was she in my basement?"

"Nev-Nevermind. Continue."

"...Uh, okay? Well she was texting me some stupid fucking textes about how lonely she was. And like he smart fucking ass I am. I deleted my textes. So when B picked up my phone and found a picture of herself she send to me. She didn't see the text I sent an hour before 'Fuck. Off. I have a girlfriend.' she completely freaked out and called Artie."

"Well shit Santana...that's pretty fucked. I didn't even know he was in town?"

"Neither did I until Brittany said she was meeting up with him." she was calm until facts finally hit her. 7 hours is a long time..they don't live that far from where she said they were going. Santana wasn't good a puzzles but she was damn good at connecting the dots. "Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck! This is what she's do. She's at his hotel room now I just fresking know it. I cheat, she cheats. That's how he'd brain works..expect I didn't cheat! I've done nothing wrong! Seriously who the fuck meets up with the man she married and divorced in high school?"

Puck sniggered as he failed at holding in a giggle when Santana's head shot towards him in anger. Feeling his head about to be torn off, he explained himself.

"You remember their wedding day? God, worst. Day. Ever."

There was a silence as they exchanged a look before bursting into laughter, barely able to get out words as the giggles took over them.

"Di-did you see the rings?"

"Oh my godddddd, yes!"

"They-they looked like. Like they were bought from a kid store!"

"3 months salary my ass! It looked like it cost about a dollar."

The laughter continued for at least half an hour as they remembered random little facts about the day Brittany married Artie.

"You saved that girl you know. Artie was my bud an'all, but he was an ass. He thought he was a real G. Treating Brittany like shit."

"Remember the list we made of things that lasted longer than 'Bartie?' I still have that you know. It's the box in the basement."

"No way? We so need to go read it! I really believed on that day that me and you could make it into comedy an-Oh I just thought of another! Come on!" Puck giggled happily as he sprinted out of the room.

So what if it was 2am, she'd be back soon. For now, there was nothing wrong with having a laugh with your best friend as your girlfriend was out god knows where doing god knows what with a boy she used to love. It was all innocent, because she'd be back soon.

* * *

**Probsbly a one shot! Have other stories I need to crack on with, you can decide what she did with Artie :) and yes, in this the 2 got married in high school before Brittany saw sense. Written an uploaded from my iPhone so sorey for mistakes! REVIEW.**


End file.
